


Naughty Boys Should Be Punished

by Persiflage



Series: Bondkink Fics [22]
Category: James Bond (Movies), The World Is Not Enough (Bond)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pegging, Prompt Fic, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Watching, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M decides that Tanner and Robinson are in need of punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Boys Should Be Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bondkink comm on LJ. The prompt was _M decides both of them (Tanner and Robinson) are naughty boys and something needs to be done about it._  
>  Disclaimer: Oh how I WISH it was mine!  
> Spoilers: The World Is Not Enough

M hasn't been back from Azerbaijan for very long before Tanner and Robinson find themselves summoned to her office.

"I presume you both know why you're here?" she demands.

The two men exchange baffled glances. 

"No ma'am," Robinson answers.

"You both behaved in an insubordinate manner during the last mission," M says, and Tanner feels a frisson of sexual excitement at her words: he still hasn't forgotten how she 'punished' him for his insubordination during the Goldeneye mission.

Robinson's clearly puzzled, but Tanner knows better than to elucidate. "But ma'am – " begins Robinson, obviously believing he can justify his actions.

"Be quiet Robinson," snaps M, shocking him into silence. She stares at the other man for a long moment, presumably to ensure he is going to remain quiet.

"Nothing to say for yourself, Mr Tanner?" she asks, turning to him.

"No ma'am." He knows better than to try to explain that he was only trying to keep her safe, and besides, he's intrigued to see what punishment M's going to mete out, given she's called Robinson in here at the same time.

She stands up and walks around to the front of her desk. "Drop your trousers," she orders.

Tanner obeys immediately; his cock's already semi-hard and when he notices the way M eyes it as he straightens up, well that just makes it stiffen and swell even more. Robinson, he notes, is looking horrified and has made no move to obey M.

"Trousers, Mr Robinson, drop them," she says, in that very stern tone of voice that makes Tanner want to bend over the desk and let her fuck him.

"But – " begins Robinson.

"Do it," urges Tanner.

Robinson looks angry, but he begins fumbling with his trousers, and Tanner can see, despite the man's darker skin, that he's flushed, although Tanner suspects it's embarrassment rather than excitement.

The other man attempts to cover his crotch and M smacks his hands away revealing that Robinson's cock is flaccid. He, of course, doesn't have any idea of what M's likely to do to him, whereas Tanner not only knows, but is eager. Sex with M is always a very pleasurable experience.

"Bend over the desk, Mr Tanner." M flashes him a look which, for a moment, he cannot read, until he realises that she's already aroused too. 

Tanner steps out of his trousers, then moves over to M's desk; he's now fully erect, but he knows that M spanking him will make him harder yet. She hands him something, and it takes him a moment to realise it's a cock ring.

"Put that on," she tells him, her voice lower and more sultry. "I don't want you coming prematurely."

"Ma'am." He slides the rubber ring over the head of his prick and down to the base, uttering a soft moan as he does so. Then he bends over the desk, resting his forearms on the mahogany.

The first slap lands with a crack on his bare arse and he moans again, pleasure and pain mingling in the most delightful manner.

M finishes at six spanks, then turns to Robinson, who's been watching all this time. His cock's hardened by now, and Tanner shoots him a smirking grin at the sight. M hands Robinson another cock ring and he slips it onto his hard member, then moves towards the desk. M gestures Tanner away so that the other man can take his place.

As Tanner watches, he wishes he could step up behind M and slip his hand between her thighs to find out how wet she is, and if she's wearing any knickers at present, but he remains where he is. If he makes a move out of turn, she's quite capable of leaving him unsatisfied, and he doesn't want that to happen.

M finishes spanking Robinson, then orders him to go through the door in the corner of the room that leads from her office into her suite of rooms. The castle is necessarily laid out differently to their London HQ, but one thing it does boast is thick walls.

M turns to Tanner. "I want to take your arse before you fuck me," she tells him, and he feels a surge of excitement. She steps closer to him, then lifts her skirt. "Touch me."

He obeys, finding her knicker-less and already very wet. When he looks into her eyes she nods, so he begins frigging her as she kisses him hard. He's aware of Robinson standing in the doorway, and guesses the other man has come to see what's keeping them. 

M has her back to the door, so Tanner decides to give him a show. M is soon moaning and writhing in response to Tanner's efforts and he thinks that it's as well he's still wearing the cock ring, or he'd probably have spunked all over M's skirt by now.

She comes with a sharp cry, then leans against him, and he guesses her legs have gone a bit wobbly as a result of her orgasm. He nods at Robinson, who disappears back through the door, then he follows M into her suite.

"Bedroom," she tells the two men crisply, and the three of them move into a warm, well-lit room equipped with a four-poster bed that Tanner believes would hold six people, never mind three.

"On your back, Robinson." M gestures at the bed and he climbs up, his cock bobbing stiffly. Both men are still wearing their cock rings to ensure they won't be coming before M's ready. 

At her gesture, Tanner also climbs onto the bed. He kneels beside Robinson, then reaches out to grab the board at the head, spreading his legs because he knows what's going to happen next. Robinson gives him a puzzled look, then Tanner sees his eyes widen, and he knows M's approaching with the strap-on dildo and some lube. 

Tanner groans with pleasure as M slides the dildo inside him; he closes his eyes and soon he's forgotten that Robinson is lying beside him watching – all he's aware of is M's hands clasping his hips, and the thrust and withdrawal of the fake cock in his arse until he feels M's grip tighten and knows that she's come.

He opens his eyes as she withdraws a final time, then slumps down onto the bed. His cock's achingly hard and all he wants to do is come himself, but he knows that he must wait for M's permission. Tanner hopes she's going to fuck Robinson first because it'll take him a few minutes to recover from his exquisite arse-fucking.

"Mr Robinson." 

Tanner tilts his head sideways as it rests on his forearms and watches as M unfastens the other man's cock ring; Robinson groans and Tanner suspects he's greatly relieved. 

"I'm going to ride you hard, Mr Robinson, but you'd better not come too quickly."

"Yes ma'am."

"Strip."

The order is barked out, as is M's way, and Robinson hastens to remove his suit jacket, shirt and tie; his trousers, like Tanner's, are still on the floor of M's office.

M turns to Tanner. "Undress me."

He pushes himself up until he's in a kneeling position, sitting back on his heels. He undresses M swiftly, because he knows that she'll be annoyed if he takes too long, although he's tempted to linger and caress her. 

Once she's naked, she straddles Robinson's thighs, then lowers herself down onto his engorged prick, and Tanner hears them both moan as Robinson penetrates M's slick pussy. M takes charge, as she usually does when she fucks Tanner, clamping Robinson's thighs between her knees and positioning herself so that he cannot easily thrust. She rides him hard for several minutes, then slows and turns her head to look at Tanner.

"Take off your cock ring and fuck my arse," she orders, and Tanner hastens to obey, delighted by the instruction. 

The sensation of sliding his long, hard member into M's tight arse when her pussy's already full of Robinson's cock is indescribably wonderful, and Tanner barely holds back his orgasm. But he manages to restrain himself, and soon he's thrusting in and out of M's arse as she rides Robinson's cock, and Tanner wonders how he's managing not to explode and fill her with his hot, thick spunk.

He continues thrusting until he feels M come, then Robinson, and then he lets go. He could swear he passes it out momentarily so explosive is his orgasm, then he feels M shifting beneath him, and moves away.

"Thank you, gentlemen," M says. "Feel free to use the shower before you leave."

Robinson slips off the bed first, gathers his clothes, then walks out. Tanner still can't move – his legs feel like they're made of rubber filled with jelly and he hopes M will let him remain where he is for a few moments longer.

A hand curls around his thigh and he looks up at M. "Sorry ma'am," he apologises, trying to stir himself to sit up until she squeezes his thigh and he stills.

"You can stay there for now, if you like," she says.

He lifts an eyebrow in surprise, then clasps M's wrist. "Thank you."

He's even more surprised when she stretches out alongside him; her right hand settles on his chest and she begins toying with his chest hair.

"Are you all right?" he asks quietly.

"Mmm."

"You know I really was worried about you," he ventures.

"Yes, I do know." She sighs softly. "I did get a bit worried myself, out there."

"Well Elektra was a pretty bloodthirsty woman, you'd have to be stupid not to be at least a little bit afraid of someone like that. And you're very far from being stupid."

"Thank you, Mr Tanner." Her tone is dry, but he can sense, if not hear, amusement in her tone.

"I'd better go and let you get some sleep," he observes after a few minutes of silence.

"Stay," she says, so quietly he'd almost believe he imagined the word, but for her lifting her head and staring into his eyes.

"Of course, if that's what you want."

"It is."

So Tanner remains in M's bed, and they fall asleep together some time later, Tanner feeling quite content.


End file.
